Kim Possible: Break Down
by Farm7455
Summary: It was a regular day...until GJ asked for help to chase down a car with no driver...
1. The Chase

**Kim Possible: Break Down**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the respective franchises that are featured in this story

**2nd Disclaimer:** I know of at least two other Crossover stories similar to this one. I am in no way copying them or their ideas. I merely wanted to put a story that has been bugging me online

**Story:**

Waiting at a red light…

Waiting at a red light…

"Oh for the love of…could it _please_ change?" The red haired young woman sitting at the controls of the Roth 2.0 was beyond fustrated at this point. It might have helped had her boyfriend been with her, but alas, Ron Stoppable had been on a short "vacation" with his parents he had to go on.

Kim wasn't alone in her car, thankfully. The passenger seat was taken up by the equally bored Monique, while the rear seats housed a pair of sleeping siblings, infamously nicknamed the "Tweebs".

Kim began to slowly hit her head against the steering wheel.

"If it wasn't for the fact that running a red light is illegal, I would so be home by now…"

Her dark skinned friend laughed,

"J.C. Kim, we'll get home…not like anyone is going to be running the red any-"

ZOOM!!!

A black SUV shot past the Roth 2.0 like a rocket. Kim blinked, as another black identical SUV roared past her car. But she wasn't so slow as to _not_ catch a glimpse of the woman driving that 2nd SUV.

Who else wears a navy blue military uniform, and has an eye patch?

Kim's Kimmuicator beeped, and she snatched it up.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Her slightly pudgy computer expect was typing away on his computer.

"Not exactly sure yet, but it seems Global Justice is involved in a car chase in your home town…"

Kim blinked,

"That might explain why Dr. Director just blew past me through a red light. Can you contact her?"  
"Just a second Kim, working…got it!"

The screen blinked, then showed a simple green line, which started to move as Dr. Director's voice came out,

"Hello Kimberly, I'm sorry to disturb your afternoon."

"No big Dr. Director, what are you chasing?"

"An Autonomous Rogue Car."

"A what?"

"A self driving car."

Kim thought back to the car she and Ron had encounter that helped her get through her Driver's Ed.

"Do you need help?"

"If you don't mind, we might be able to use it…Oh Sh-"

A loud "Smash" was heard over the Kimmuicator, then silence.

Kim glanced up at Monique, then back at the Tweebs. She smiled,

"Hang on…" Monique rolled her eyes,

"Come on Kim, it's not like we are going to go fa-AAHHHH!!"

Monique let out a shriek as the Roth 2.0 showed off its high acceleration and roared after the SUV.

* * *

Rounding a corner, Kim spotted the SUV…with its nose planted in a flower bed of some poor chaps garden. She slowed, as Betty Director came running up to the side of the car, a little grungy, but not injured,

"Thanks for coming Miss Possible, we've got a slight problem."

"I noticed, what's the car look like?"

Right at that moment, Dr. Director's waist radio blared,

"Oh Crap! Sir, uh Ma'am! It's crossing over onto 3rd Avenue! You should be able to see the target!"

Both Dr. Director and Kim glanced up. Kim's mouth dropped open.

* * *

A black and white…Mustang Police Car? Yes, a Mustang Police Cruiser came drifting around the corner, and was about to seemingly slam on the gas until it…uh, spotted them?

Monique breathed, for what seemed like the first time since Kim had stamped on the gas,

"Wow…sexy car…"

The car came to a dead stop, its tires squealing noisily on the pavement. For a second or two, both groups didn't do anything. Then the Mustang's wheels spun, and it blew a half donut as it tore away from the Roth 2.0.

Kim narrowed her eyes,

"Not today buster…I take it _that's_ the car?"

Betty nodded,

"Yes, can this car catch it?" The Tweebs at that point piped up,

"It can catch _anything_, we guarantee it!"

Kim smiled,

"My brothers might be annoying, but they are annoying geniuses."

The Roth 2.0's tires squealed as the purple car shot off, chasing the fading side of the police cruiser.

* * *

"WHOA! S.N.C Kim!"

The Roth 2.0 roared around another tight corner as Kim hugged the concrete barrier, chasing the Mustang.

"I said hang on Monique!" The purple speedster was catching up the Mustang quite quickly, but the damn chunky car seemed to have fairly good maneuverability.

"Go Sis! Show the Bastard who's boss!"

"No swearing Tweebs! You're not old enough!"

"Aww man…"

The Roth 2.0 roared after the police cruiser, which chose to pull a hard right, and drift into a secondary road, which led to a gravel path down a large alley.

Kim stayed with the cruiser the whole time, doggedly not letting it go.

_Okay buddy…I'm frustrated, my boyfriend is not here to calm me down…so I'm taking it out on you!_

The Roth 2.0's engine gave a mighty bellow, as it kicked into another gear.

The Police Cruiser's engine answered with a growl of its own, leaping ahead by a car length.

Both cars roared down the gravel road, throwing small rocks in their wake.

The police car suddenly spun its tires and shot down a narrow side road.

Kim had to slam on the brakes as the Roth 2.0 shot past the alleyway, and she threw it in reverse.

"Do you think it got away?" asked Monqiue. Kim smiled,

"Nope, that's a dead end, we got it trapped…"

* * *

The Roth 2.0 zoomed down the alley way…and found nothing…

"What the…where did it go?!"

The she noticed the hole in the side of a warehouse…a hole shaped like a car…

"Okay… so it smashed through the wall of the building…no big…"

The Roth 2.0 shot through the existing hole, and spotted the exit the Cruiser had made for itself.

"Here we go!"

The Roth 2.0 shot out, back on the street, just in time to see the Cruiser flying down another alley. Kim glared as she followed it.

Her Kimmuicator beeped, and a male voice she knew started speaking.

"Miss Possible, this is GJ Agent Will Du, we have a road block established up ahead, the target will not get through. You can cease your chase."

Kim shook her head, the effect not needed, as Will Du couldn't see her,

"Not happening Du, this thing blew through the wall of a warehouse, I'm keeping after it."

"I assure you Miss Possible, we at GJ can handle it."

Kim's car shot out of the alley way, and back onto the main road, around four car lengths behind the Cruiser, when she saw the roadblock. It was a group of four SUVs set bumper to bumper across the road.

Kim spoke,

"I hope that-"

She was cut off, as the Cruiser smashed through the road block between two of the SUVs, sending the offending gas guzzlers spinning to the sides of the road.

Kim's own car shot through the opening the Cruiser had made.

Will Du's voice came back,

"It would appear…that I was mistaken…"

* * *

Kim kept after the Cruiser, as they weaved through streets and back alleys.

The Roth 2.0 caught up to the Police Cruiser, and Kim glanced at the side of the Mustang, and she raised one eyebrow in confusion.

Monique screamed,

"KIM! LOOK OUT!!!"

Kim looked back at the road…and saw the up coming hairpin turn…and she had no room to move back in time for it.

"Hang on!" Both Tweebs in the back seat, who had been thoroughly enjoying the chase (How often was it you got to be in a real car chase?) ducked their heads down.

Monqiue screamed,

"S.N.C KIM!"

The Roth 2.0 tried to make the turn, but Kim over steered too much, and its wheels lost grip.

The purple car skidded across the turn, spinning until it planted itself, nose first into someone's yard…right into the middle of a solid concrete post.

**SMASH**

Kim was thankful that the tweebs had build in enough safety features to please both mother and father.

The Roth 2.0 groaned…then was silent.

The offending police car meanwhile, had stopped as well, as if to check on its pursuer. When Kim raised her head, the car roared off.

Kim blinked, then turned to her passengers,

"Is everyone alright?"

"Just peachy Kim…but this is the last time I ride with you girlfriend…"

"We're fine Sis…but this is going to take a while to fix…we don't have the parts…"

Kim laughed,

"Don't worry about the parts Tweebs, as long as we're alright its just fine…it's only a car…we can replace the car…I can't exactly replace you two…"

Kim turned back to Monique,

"Say Monique…have you ever seen a police car with the words '_To Punish and Enslave_' written on it?"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Can anyone guess what Miss Possible was chasing? _

_Here's a hint, it is NOT who you think it is ;)_


	2. Trapped and Discovery

**Kim Possible: Break Down Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the respective franchises that are featured in this story

**2****nd**** Disclaimer:** I know of at least two other Crossover stories similar to this one. I am in no way copying them or their ideas. I merely wanted to put a story that has been bugging me online

**Story:**

The tow truck pulled for half a second as it yanked the wrecked Roth 2.0 loose from the concrete pole. Kim stared glumly at her car. The Tweebs shook their heads,

"Wow…this is like…when we watched monster trucks crush cars…"

Kim rolled her eyes,

"Not helping you two."

Kim heard an engine and turned, as a black SUV drove up, and two people got out.

Betty Director looked fine, but Will Du looked disgruntled.

Betty glanced at Kim's car and winced,

"I'm sorry about your vichical Miss Possible, Global Justice will cover the repair costs and-"

"Just give the parts to these two." Kim pointed over her shoulder at her brothers.

Betty nodded, then asked,

"The police car…got away I assume?" Kim nodded,

"I'm sorry about that…but…"

Will Du took this opportunity to speak up,

"I did say Dr. Director, we shouldn't have brought in an amat-" Betty flashed him a look that plainly said 'shut up'. The Global Justice leader then turned back to the young woman,

"I have a car waiting to transport yourself and your passengers to your home, if you want." Kim nodded,

"Thanks…"

* * *

Kim's parents were worried when their children were dropped off by an unmarked SUV, rather than Kim's futuristic looking sports car, and they were not happy to learn she had wrecked her car, especially when she had both the twins and her friend with her. 

Kim did manage to talk down her parents, saying that Global Justice did have troubles and needed her help. Her mother got a promise out of Kim to not involver her siblings or her friends without managing to drop them off if she could.

Kim was bored…

School was so dang boring right now…and where the hell was Ron?

Monique, sitting next to Kim whispered,

"Hey, GF, have you seen Ron anywhere?" Kim shook her head,

"Not a hair of that boy…where is he?"

Barkin looked over attendance,

"Has anyone seen Stoppable?" Kim raised her hand,

"Sorry sir, he's still on that vacation with his parents…but he should be back by now."

Barkin rolled his eyes,

"Great…we got a game coming up in a week and Stoppable has missed four practices already…"

The burly ex-marine grumbled as he went back to marking names.

* * *

Kim shook her head as she laughed at a joke Monique had cracked. The two friends were walking home along the sidewalk when they came to a T-section. 

Monique grumbled,

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kim."

The red head nodded,

"Yeah…although-"

Then Kim glanced out of the corner of her eye something black and white. Kim turned her head…and you would have thought her body had been drained of blood, her face went so pale. Monique followed her gaze…and the blood drained out of her face as well.

Sitting at the corner…was the same damn Mustang Police Car that Kim had chased yesterday…

* * *

"Is that the same car Kim?" Monique whispered. Kim only gave the slightest nod of her head, 

"Yeah…so not the drama…"

Monique gulped,

"Uh…should we run?" Kim didn't shake her head,

"No, turn around casually, then walk away…we'll find another way home…or maybe call GJ for backup…"

They both turned as if casually and started walking away. Kim felt the hair of the back of her neck raise as she heard an engine behind her.

"Kim…_it's following us_…" Kim gulped,

"Uh…how fast can you run Monique?"

"Well, I have been working out…think we should give it a try?"

"Yeah…uh…how about right now?"

Both Kim and Monique broke into a sprint, charging away from the police car.

Kim thought for a second it might not pursue, but then she heard the roar of its engine as it gunned after them.

* * *

Both girls were running down the sidewalk, their sneakers pounding the cement as the police car followed them along the road. Kim spotted a chain link fence leading to a dirt road with a lot of twists and curves. She glanced at Monique, 

"Quick! This way!"

The read head leapt onto the fence and scrambled over it. Monique was a tad slower, but she too got to the top of the fence and dropped to the other side.

Monique glanced back as the Police Car skidded past the fence, then she heard its wheels spin as it tried to back up.

"We got to run!"

The young teenage hero pulled her up and the two of them raced down the dirt road. It was a winding trail around the steel power line supports that dotted the landscape. Kim and Monique could run right down the middle, but the road was like a downhill skiing track, echoing back and forth between the power poles.

Kim heard the sound of the chain link fence being busted behind them, and knew the Mustang was hot on their heels again.

She glanced over her shoulder as a cloud of dust appeared behind them in the distance.

Monique breathed,

"Damn, that thing will still catch us, even with a longer track to run!"

Kim then spotted a possible way out. It was an old shed, like one you would use to park a truck in. Kim grabbed Monique's arm and pointed,

"In there!" Both girls changed course and ran in through the small man door next to the massive rolling bay door which was shut. Both girls ran to the back of the place, only to find no exit in the back.

Kim swore, and glanced back,

"Crap, we're-"

**Smash!**

"-trapped"

The nose of the Police Car came through the bay door, its headlights illuminating both girls.

Both of them shut their eyes, sure that the car was going to squish them flat against the wall…

* * *

"Uh Kim…are we dead yet?" 

Kim dared to open one eye, and saw that they were not in fact dead. Instead, the police car was merely sitting, its nose still protruding through the bay door. Monique opened her eye, and saw the same.

"Huh…why aren't we…uh…squished?"

Kim shook her head,

"This is…weird…"

Then they heard the engine of the car shut off. Its lights went out. Kim and Monique glanced at one another, and then turned back as they both heard a different sound.

It was a high pitched chattering, an odd mix of both what seemed like electronic and biological sounds. Monique glanced at Kim,

"Uh…what the hell was that?"

Kim was about to speak when it made the sounds again. The red head glanced at the car, her eyes wide. Kim got an idea. She pointed to herself,

"Kim" She pointed to Monique,

"Monique" Then she pointed at the car.

It made a similar noise to before. Kim stared at Monique,

"I think it's trying to _talk_ to us!"

* * *

Monique stared at her friend, 

"Kim…uh…that sounds crazy…"

Kim shrugged, she was still scared, but now, it was mixed with a tad of curiosity.

"The car drives itself, I've seen one of those before. And that car could talk. This one…"

She glanced back at it, then fished out her Kimmunicator,

"Hey Wade."

Wade's face popped up on the screen, his usual slouched position and sucking on a fountain drink still there.

"Hey Kim, what do you need help with?"

Kim spun the Kimmunicator around, and Wade could then see the Police Car. Wade's voice came back,

"Oh…uh, do you want me to call Global Justice-" The car went nuts. Its lights flashed, the horn blared, and it generally looked like it was having a seizure.

"Uh…no Wade…I don't think it likes Global Justice." The car settled down at once.

"Wade, its trying to speak to us I think…could you translate?" Wade narrowed his eyes as he got to work on his computer,

"I need a sample sound to work-" Instantly the car started 'speaking' its weird mechanical language chattering away as spoke. Wade started typing, his fingers so fast they looked like a blur to Kim. Wade put down his pop, and started to use both hands. He frowned,

"Okay, Kim…uh…this is weird…even for me…" Kim raised an eyebrow,

"Weird Wade?"

The dark skinned boy nodded,

"Yeah…Kim…that language…I don't think its even Human…or from anything on this planet…"

* * *

Kim stared at Wade, then at the car, then back at Wade. 

"Let me get this right…I am in front of an Alien disguising itself as a car?" Wade shrugged,

"From my view…yeah…" Monique at this time piped up,

"You know…this might be cool if we hadn't been chased by this thing…"

Kim rolled her eyes,

"So not the Drama Monique." Then, from the car, a fizzing noise could be heard, as if it was realigning its radio station. Monique and Kim looked at each other, and then a voice could be clearly heard coming from the car,

"This **IS** so the Drama!" Kim stared. Was that _her_ voice the car had just used?

Monique stared,

"It's trying to talk through the radio?" The car's radio fuzzed again, then,

"Ya Think Tomboy?" This time the voice was a deeper male, and obviously from a TV sitcom. Kim and Monique stared, then Kim turned back to Wade,

"Can you translate its language so we can properly talk to this thing?" Wade was furiously typing away,

"Sorry Kim, but I can't. I don't have precise enough equipment for this." The red head felt like thumping her head against the wall. But Wade kept talking,

"But I think your Dad's lab at the space center might…with a little bit of tweaking."

Kim brightened,

"Can you call my Dad and the Tweebs and ask them to meet us there?" Wade nodded,

"Alright Kim, I'll do that." Then Wade winked out.

* * *

Kim glanced at Monique, who was studying the car. Kim shrugged, 

"Now…why would an alien disguise itself as a Ford-" Monique interrupted,

"It's not a Ford." Kim blinked,

"Uh, only Ford makes Mustangs Monique…" The dark skinned her shook her head,

"No, this is a Saleen Mustang…a custom job. Expensive as hell…whoever this thing is, it has good taste at the very least." Kim rolled her eyes,

"Please…we got to get this thing to the Middleton Space Center." Monique stared at Kim,

"Uh…isn't that like…twelve miles away? How are we going to get there?"

As if in answer, the Mustang's engine roared to life, and the car backed out of the wrecked door way. Kim and Monique followed it out.

The car had backed up around ten feet from the bay door, and was sitting in the sun. Both girls glanced at each other, as both doors on the mustang snapped open, inviting them inside. Kim glanced at Monique and then started forward. Monique's mouth dropped open,

"You are going to ride with it?!" Kim glanced over her shoulder,

"Remember Monique, I'm the girl that can do anything, that includes riding in an alien car." The fashion conscious girl rolled her eyes,

"You're nuts you know that?" The Monique followed her. Kim got into the driver's side door, while Monique took the passenger seat. The interior of the car was quite nice, even for a police car.

It had black vinyl seats, a computer in front of where Monique sat, and a nice silver highlighted dashboard. Kim ran her fingers over the center of the steering wheel, which had an odd emblem emblazoned on it. It was a…face for lack of a better term, a face made up of many triangles, and it looked like it had an odd crown. Kim glanced at Monique then back at the car's dashboard,

"Okay, do you know where the Middleton Space Center is?" The car started rolling, and it drove itself out to the road, and then turned right down it.

* * *

The drive to the space center was uneventful…well…aside from one little incident. 

As the car turned down a street, Kim spotted a familiar white corvette waiting at the red light. Kim's mood soured instantly. Great, Bonnie Rockwaller.

The Mustang pulled up beside Bonnie's white corvette. It seemed the Queen B had a few of her cronies with her, and she glanced over at the Mustang, and then looked at the driver. Bonnie slid her sunglasses down,

"Well…lookie who we have here…" Kim wasn't in the mood right now to deal with Bonnie. The brown haired girl smirked,

"What Kimberly, did you replaced your over inflated beetle with that gas guzzling piece of crap?" Kim glared at Bonnie, but the Mustang's reaction was the perfect response. The engine growled, sending out a roar which challenged Bonnie. The Queen smirked,

"What? You gonna challenge my vette with that pompous pony car?" Kim glanced down at the Mustang and whispered,

"I know we have to go to the space center, but before we do that, can we please shut her up?" The Mustang seemed to agree, as it roared again. Kim rolled down her window,

"Well Bonnie, at least it's better than a soccer mom car pretending to be a sports car."

The expression on Bonnie's face was quite priceless. No one, and I mean no one, had _ever_ insulted her ride! You could almost see the steam rising from her ears. Bonnie smirked,

"What about it then…put the fake police guzzler against my Vette?" Kim smirked,

"You're on"

The two cars seemed to wait as the light was on red. Then it turned green.

**ZOOM!**

Bonnie's white corvette roared off, down the road. The Mustang simply waited. Kim glanced down in despair,

"Come on, we need to-" She was slammed back as the Mustang went off like a bottle rocket. Both Monique and Kim were pressed into the seats as they accelerated, the Mustang's engine sounding like a jet.

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder as she raced away from Kim and her new car. And she had the nerve to insult the corvette! Then Bonnie heard what sounded like a monster behind her. She glanced in the rearview mirror…and saw the massive grill of the Mustang right on her bumper!

Bonnie's mouth flapped open, as the Mustang slid up beside her car, seemingly without effort. She kept watching, as a smirking Kim Possible drove right past her, and took the lead. Bonnie couldn't believe it! That damn Possible had let her have a head start!

Bonnie's wail of rage and anguish echoed over the pavement.

* * *

Kim smirked practically the whole way to the space center. Monique rolled her eyes, 

"You had too much fun with that." Kim glanced at her,

"What are you talking about? You can _never_ have too much fun!"

The car pulled through the drive way and into the rear part of the space center. Kim spotted her father waving her over to one of the hangers at the back of the place. The Mustang calmly drove over to one of the hangers, and pulled inside. The Possible Patriarch closed both doors of the hanger while Kim and Monique got out. Both the Tweebs were there and their jaws were hanging open. Tim spoke,

"That's the-"

"Car that-"

"You chased!" Kim nodded, now used to the double speaking the twins would pull off. She turned to her dad,

"Hey dad, Wade filled you in?" He nodded,

"Yep Kimmy cub, one alien car that I need to translate for…wait…he wasn't kidding?" Kim nodded. Mr. Possible looked at the car, then back to his daughter, then back to the car.

"Kimmy Cub…uh…" The car started to speak its weird language again, which got both the boys and their father's attention. He frowned,

"Okay…we need the equalizers and scanning arrays. Boys!" All three Possible males got to work, brining over equipment and setting up sensors.

Kim's father sat down on a rolling desk chair and started typing.

"Okay Mr…uh…Alien Car, can you speak again?"

The car began its weird language again, and Kim's Father narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, one second…almost got it…got it!" The machine began to buzz as it worked, then it fell silent. He glanced up.

"Uh, Mr. Car, can you speak again, it should work." The Car spoke once more, and then the lab equipment began to buzz as it translated. The words that came out got Kim's undivided attention.

"_KP! KP CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME! IT'S ME!" _

Kim blinked, then looked at the car, her eyes wide,

"Ron?"

* * *

**Much bigger than the last chapter.**

**Remember I said it wasn't who you thought it was? I'll explain that in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Revelations

**Kim Possible: Break Down Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the respective franchises that are featured in this story

**2nd Disclaimer:** I know of at least two other Crossover stories similar to this one. I am in no way copying them or their ideas. I merely wanted to put a story that has been bugging me online

**Story: **

Kim's eyes were quite comical, as her boyfriends apparent words came from the car which she had chased (and been chased by). She turned to her dad,

"Is there a mistake in that translation?" The elder possible shook his head,

"Not a chance, give me some credit Kimmy Cub, I do know what I'm doing."

Kim turned back to the car. Then she crossed her arms,

"How do I know you're Ron?" The car's suspension seemed to sag. The car did take a second to respond. Then it piped up,

"Uh…you wear dark blue boxers with…yellow dots on them during missions. They're your lucky pair." The car seemed almost…embarrassed to admit what it had.

Which was nothing compared to the brilliant shade of red Kim was turning. She covered her eyes with her left hand, and let out a breath,

"That's Ron…" Monique tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. The tweebs were grinning at one another, after all, any blackmail you can get on an older sibling is good blackmail. Then Kim's Father, with narrowed eyes and his hand reaching for a blow torch asked icily,

"How would Ron know this?" The car suddenly seemed panicked,

"Well, you see…we were…we were on a mission to stop Drakken and Shego, and Kim's pants got torn during the escape…please don't use me for spare parts."

Kim put her right hand on her father's arm,

"Yeah, that did happen…and we were out in the middle of nowhere…"

Kim's father lowered the blow torch, but only slightly. Kim rolled her eyes,

"Dad…" Her father put down the metal slicing tool,

"Okay okay…" Kim shook her head, and then turned back to the car, uh Ron that is.

She crossed her arms,

"Okay, we know its actually you in there Ron…next question…how did you end up as a Ford-" Monique's voice rang out,

"Saleen!"

"-Okay, fine, how did you end up as a _Saleen_ Mustang Police Car?"

Ron sighed,

"You better get a chair KP, this might take a while…"

Kim had grabbed a rolling computer chair, Monique the same.

Ron started,

"You remember how my family went on this yearly picnic/vacation?" Kim nodded,

"You guys do this like, every two years…" Ron agreed,

"Yes, we do. Well, during this trip, we kinda got in trouble…" Kim raised her eyebrow, but didn't speak up. Ron continued,

"One night, it was almost time for bed, my parent's were on the little lake in our rowboat, and I was about to put Hana to bed. Then I hear this engine roar." The car seemed to give a little shudder,

"Bloody thing scared the hell out of me, but then I turned around and this big beefy police car pulled up right practically in front of me. I think you can figure out what it looked like. Anyways, I'm about to walk around to the driver's side, and the door swings out, bashing into me and sending me flying. That thing hurt like hell. I landed hard, and the car's engine gave a roar before it transformed." Kim stopped him there,

"Transformed? Huh?" Ron continued,

"Yeah, it turned into this giant robot thing, with these glowing red eyes. It grabbed me in a heartbeat and held me up. Demanded if I was Hana Stoppable. I don't have a freaking clue why it wanted my little sister, but then big brother instincts kicked in, and I told the thing I was her big brother, and he wasn't laying a tin plated finger on her. It then threw me away, like I was trash. It was going for Hana, so I got up and ran at the thing, throwing anything I had at hand at it. It turned around and raised this pistol looking thing and pointed it at me. I kept coming, and it _shot me_…well…me and Rufus. Little guy had been asleep in my pocket this whole time. I felt like I was being torn apart bit by bit…but I just didn't want to give up…let that freakish thing hurt Hana…so I _persisted_, I kept moving…I must have been wacked out or something…I don't know…I hit the damn thing with my fists…and it gets a little bit weird right around there…" Kim raised both eyebrows,

"This thing wanted Hana?" Ron almost seemed to nod,

"Yeah…I don't have a clue why…honestly Kim…I think my body was destroyed…toasted by that thing…and that stupid monkey power of mine kicked in…pushed me into his body, and pushed his mind out…" Kim nodded, then looked up,

"What about Rufus?" Ron seemed to chuckle,

"Well…You gotta see this…" Ron's door opened…and a bright blue and silver boombox fell out on the ground. The thing turned on, and a familiar tune started playing. A song Ron himself had wrote for Rufus…

Kim's eyes went wide,

"No way…" Ron piped up,

"Yep…little guy is my music mixer." Kim then stared back at Ron,

"Wait a second, if you're this robot now, why haven't you transformed?" Ron's reply was sheepish,

"Well…I don't know how…took me forever to just figure out how to drive!"

Kim coughed,

"You don't know how to transform?" Ron's voice was hurt,

"This thing didn't exactly come with instructions KP…"

Kim nodded,

"So you need to learn how to transform?" Ron was sheepish again,

"Yeah…but if your dad looks through my systems, I'm hoping he can help me find out…" Said Possible walked over and glanced inside,

"You do have a computer system Ron, so I suppose if I plug in…" The males got busy working on Ron again. Monique slid up to Kim and said,

"I need a cold drink, I spotted a vending machine out, what's say we get a drink?" Kim nodded,

"I could use one…be back in a second Ron!" Ron answered,

"Alright!"

Kim got a coke from the vending machine…then slid down beside it… She lowered her head,

"Monique, my boyfriend is a car…my boyfriend is a freaking _car_!"

The dark skinned girl nodded, and sat down beside Kim,

"Easy Girlfriend…at least he's still here…He's just a tad scared…" Kim glanced up at Monique, the faint hints of tears on her face,

"But what am I going to do? How is Ron going to be there now…he's a freaking Car…" Her friend lowered her hand to Kim's arm and gave a light squeeze,

"Ron came back here Kim…he could have run away, but he came back here…don't forget that…" Kim nodded, before getting to her feet,

"I gotta talk to Ron about GJ…"

* * *

Kim walked back in, and her father pointed his head around a corner,

"Hey Kimmy Cub, I think we almost got this…" Ron spoke up,

"We're almost ready to transform and roll out!" Kim rolled her eyes,

"Cut the cheesy lines Ron…" The car piped down. Both the Tweebs got out of the car and stood back,

"We're ready to roll! Hicka-Bicka-Bo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

Ron grunted,

"Alright…let's see if I can get this…"

There was a faint clicking sound. Kim waited. Then louder clicking…

Then there was a loud **KA-CLICK­**!

The car _shifted_ rather than moved. Kim's eyes bugged out, along with everyone's else's, as Ron _transformed_. The body paneling split apart, and the whole car changed. Kim's eyes moved upwards, and the car shifted from…well…a car into a humanoid form. A pair of legs an clearly seen arms formed. The center grill of the Mustang deformed as it shift. Then finally, a head popped out of the deformed hood. It had bright green eyes, and clearly seen teeth. Kim was surprised at how _biological_ it looked for a robot. The car tried to take a step forward…and lost its balance. The car crashed backwards, landing with a shriek of metal on concrete. Kim and everyone else winced. Ron's head looked over his body,

"Sorry…"

* * *

After they managed to get Ron to a sitting position, the boys and their father went nuts, looking over him with everything they had. Dr. Possible was amazed,

"This is incredible. Ron is built out of some sort of molecular metal; he can rebuild himself I think…" Kim nodded, then looked at Ron,

"Hey, if you can transform now, what about…" Kim turned to the small boombox…and watched as it moved. The boombox leapt into the air with seeming ease, and it spun as it changed. What landed was not a boombox. It was a skeletal creature, but most defiantly a cybertronic, three foot tall…naked mole rat.

Ron brightened,

"Rufus!" The creature let out a squeak of delight, and rushed over to Ron, climbing up his metal frame, and sitting next to his head. Ron smiled…well…as best as he could…

Kim spoke up,

"Ron, why was Global Justice chasing you?" Ron suddenly looked a tad worried,

"I think they thought I was the previous owner of this body…wait one second…" His eyes closed, as he accessed his data banks. Kim glanced at her father,

"Kimmie, Ron couldn't access these before, he didn't know how. The data banks were written in this weird alien language. He kept thinking in plain English. So they didn't match up. Now, he can, as we translated the data banks. He only has a bit of the data now, the rest will come later." Ron spoke,

"Barricade." Kim looked confused,

"Barricade?" Ron nodded,

"Yes, the guy who attacked me and Hana was called Barricade. He was some sort of hunter for a group called the…_Decepticons_. A entire army of robots…they fought another army, called the Autobots…for control over something called the All Spark. The last major battle was here on Earth…near Los Angelis…most of the Decepitcons here were wiped out…Only Barricade and another…called…SunScream? No, StarScream, yeah, Starscream, survived. The Decepticons wanted the All Spark to fuel their war machine and take over the Universe…the Autobots wanted to protect the Universe…typical good guys Vs bad guys I think…"

* * *

Kim looked up at Ron,

"Uh Ron…I think we need to talk to GJ…they need to know about this…otherwise…" Ron nodded,

"But please just the Director…I don't want to deal with a whole army coming down on me…" Kim nodded, and fished out her Kimmunicator,

"Hey Wade, can you call up Betty Director and have her meet us here, and can she come by herself?" Wade nodded,

"Sure Kim, I'll get right on that."

Kim thanked Wade, and shut off the Kimmunicator. She turned back to Ron,

"Hopefully Betty Director is going to listen."

It took fifteen minutes for Betty Director to show up. However, she didn't come alone. Will Du was with her, most likely as backup.

It was almost humorous how fast the blood drained out both their faces when they walk into the hanger, and spotted Ron waving at them. Will had at once swung up his wrist watch as if to engage Ron in mortal combat.

Betty glanced at Kim,

"Miss Possible…I'm sure there is a reason for a dangerous-"

"It's Ron, Director."

Betty blinked, as if absorbing what Kim had just said. Then she glanced between Kim and Ron for a few seconds.

"I would like a good explanation then…"

Kim, with help from Ron, recounted his tale of meeting with Barricade (Minus the mention of how he had proved he was Ron, Kim couldn't take that sort of embarrassment again).

Betty looked for a long time at Ron, as if making up her mind. Then she turned and nodded at Kim,

"If you're sure that's Ron, then I'm releasing him into your custody." Kim blinked,

"Huh?"

Betty smiled,

"You do need a new car…" Kim stared, before smiling and nodding. Then Ron spoke up,

"Director, what happened to my family?" Betty turned,

"They're fine. We took them into protective custody after the initial attack. They've been released since then, and should be home any time now."

Ron nodded, thankful of that at the very least.

Kim stared at Ron,

"Well…I do need to get home…I got homework to do…" She sounded depressed.

Ron transformed, turning back into the police car. The door opened,

"Ready to go then? Kim glanced at Monique, who held up her hands,

"No way, I'm catching a ride with your dad, he at least know how to safely drive!" Ron sounded hurt,

"I can drive safely…Bonnie was asking for that Monique!"

* * *

The police car, with Kim inside, pulled out on the road and started driving down the main highway. Kim didn't say much until they hit a red light.

"Ron…I'm not sure…I mean…"

"How can we be boyfriend and girlfriend if I'm a Mustang and you're Human you mean?" Kim was silent…

"Yeah…I mean…we never…" Ron's voice was calm,

"Don't worry about it KP…I might not be human anymore…but that doesn't mean I don't care…" Rufus piped up from the back seat in agreement.

Kim smiled,

"Good to have you back…"

"Good to be back! Hey, watch this!" A computer screen unfurled from the dashboard, and what seemed like a Radar Screen blinked on. Right in the middle was a glowing blue dot. Kim raised an eyebrow,

"What's this?" Ron's voice was smug,

"A Cybertronian scanner…picks up other transformers. The blue dot is me!" He sounded quite pleased. Kim laughed,

"Well, that might be useful if others…" Her voice trailed off…five _other_ blue dots had appeared…all coming behind them…

Kim dared to look over her shoulder, out the back window…

A large Peterbilt Semi Truck, a yellow Camaro, an oversized GMC pickup, a Hummer with what looked like a search and rescue paintjob, and a black and pink Yamaha motorbike was closing on them.

Ron breathed,

"Autobots…"

* * *

**And the plot thickens! **

**I hope everyone accepts my way of getting Ron into Barricade's body. Barricade was my favorite Transformer from the Movie, barring Blackout, but I don't think have Ron as a Helicopter would have worked… **


	4. Escape!

**Kim Possible: Break Down Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the respective franchises that are featured in this story

**2****nd**** Disclaimer:** I know of at least two other Crossover stories similar to this one. I am in no way copying them or their ideas. I merely wanted to put a story that has been bugging me online

**Story:**

Kim was unsure of what to do,

"Ron…" The car was silent for a second,

"Uh…we might be in trouble KP…" Kim looked down at the dashboard with something resembling a sarcastic look,

"No big…just having five other robots coming towards us with possible hostile intentions…didn't you say the previous owner of this body was evil?" Ron grumbled,

"Hey, I didn't choose to be stuck in his body!" Kim nodded,

"So uh…what do we…" Rufus let out a cry of alarm when the GMC pickup began to transform. Kim glanced backwards in worry…

* * *

Ironhide was almost finished Transforming when Ratchet spoke up,

"Wait Ironhide! There is something not-" Barricade seemed to answer for them when the faux-police car tore away from them. Ironhide grumbled,

"Damnit, now we gotta chase after him…" Optimus spoke to Ratchet,

"What is it Ratchet?" The medic was puzzled,

"I'm not one hundred percent certain that was Barricade." The youthful Bumblebee spoke up,

"Not sure? Did you miss the whole '_to punish and enslave_' written on him? Or maybe you missed the massive Decepticon _logo_ printed on his sides?" Ratchet was firm,

"I'm talking about the scan I ran on him. He is running without an dampening field in place…which is highly odd for one as skilled as he is at hunting."

Right at this moment, the black and pink motorcycle spoke up,

"I'm with Bumbles on this Ratchet, that's Barricade, no doubt about it." Optimus spoke firmly,

"Arcee, you were not here when the major battle took place, so you didn't see Barricade choose his form." The pink motorbike fell silent, but she was swearing under her breath. Optimus sounded tired,

"Alright, encircle and box him in. Barricade or not, we cannot allow a threat to the humans from our kind to exist." The five disguised robots roared off.

* * *

"Oh crap…Ron…" The police car spoke back,

"I know I know!" The Saleen Mustang took a corner hard, drifting around it leaving a trail of smoke from the tires as they squealed.

Kim glanced back,

"The yellow Camaro is on our tail!" The yellow car with black racing stripes was keeping with them, smoothly around corners as they raced. Kim glanced left, and her blood ran cold. The GMC pickup was on the road next to theirs, and seemed to be staying with them easily. She glanced to the other side, and spotted the Search and Rescue Hummer on that side. She looked back to the front,

"We're being boxed in Ron…" Her friend grunted,

"Hold on KP! I'm gonna try something!" Kim glanced down at the dashboard,

"Try something…Ron…RRROOONNN!!" The Mustang spun a hard right and at the same time slammed on the brakes. The road they were on was a narrow one lane, with old buildings on each side. But now they were approaching the park as Ron pulled off his little trick. With him braking and pulling a hard right, the Mustang spun, pulling a hundred and eighty degree turn, and shooting past the yellow Camaro to go back the way it had came. Kim breathed a sigh of relief for only a second, for another obstruction in their path had appeared. The black and pink motor cycle was bearing down on them. Ron accelerated.

As Kim watched, she stared at the motorbike as it transformed. The body split apart, even the back tire split in half as the machine assumed a humanoid appearance. The robot leapt into the air, and landed on top of the Mustang. Ron bellowed,

"Hey! No Hitchhikers!"

The robot stubbornly held on, its head bending over to look through the front windshield. Kim Possible found herself eye to eye with an unknown robot. Oddly enough, the eyes on this one were blue, and they focused in on Kim with an expression she could only call shock and surprise. Ron struck a hard bumb, and the robot flew off, landing somewhere behind them.

* * *

As Arcee landed, she sent off a semi-panicked call to the others.

"Watch out! Barriacade has a hostage! I repeat _Barricade has a human hostage!_"

* * *

The Mustang roared out of the area, tying to escape the other hostile robots. Kim breathed for what felt like the first time in an eternity.

"Okay…that was scary…" Ron sighed,

"Lets not do that again."

Optimus watched the retreating Mustang with disappointment in his mind. As long as Barricade had a hostage, they couldn't risk direct confrontation, too much risk to the human's life.

Ratchet pulled up beside Optimus and transformed,

"Prime, I have something you should see…" Optimus also transformed,

"What is it?" Ratchet had a holographic 3D display like up, showing Barriacde in a display. Ratchet spoke,

"I do not think that was Barricade we chased." Optimus raised a metal eyebrow,

"Not Barricade? Explain."

"Yes Sir, if you remember, before the great civil war, I was a medic at one of Cybertron's main hospitals. Well, while I was there, I at one point had to perform surgery on Barricade, after he was damaged bringing in a rogue transformer. I still have the records of his cybertronic pathways." The display changed, showing what appeared to be a fairly normal cybertronian computer system. Ratchet spoke up again,

"But just a few minutes ago, I took _this_ scan of Barricade." The display changed. It was _very_ different from before, the pathways were all in disarray, but slowly aligning. They looked very…organic…

Ratchet looked at Optimus,

"This scan is more similar to a human mind, than a Cybertronian." Optimus stared at Ratchet,

"What exactly are you saying…"

"What I'm saying is that I think Barricade's body has been seized by a human consciousness!"

* * *

Ron slowly made his way back to the Possible home. Kim was breathing easier,

"Okay…lets review…I've found out you've been turned into a giant robot that turns into a car, we've been chased by other robots that turn into cars…I need a rest…" Ron spoke up,

"You and me both Kim…you and me both…"

The Mustang pulled into the Possible's driveway, and Kim got out. As she turned to go, Ron spoke up,

"Uh Kim?" She turned,

"Yes?" Ron seemed rather sheepish,

"Uh…can I spent the night in your garage?" Kim blinked, and then a old smile came to her face,

"Want me to bring the TV and game console down?" Ron laughed,

"Well, I don't know…you have a controller that can fit my hands now? Rufus might be able to play, but I think I'm out of it…"

The robot mole rat spoke up again, laughing with him.

Kim smiled, then went inside and rolled up the Garage door. Ron eased his way inside, and she rolled down the door. Ron turned off his engine. Kim stood at the doorway, and yawned,

"It's been a long night Ron…see you in the morning." Ron sighed,

"Night KP…" She turned and left, closing the door behind her. Ron sighed,

"Guess this really does change things, huh Rufus…" The Rat nodded, and then settled down in his boombox form for the night.

Ron didn't 'sleep' for a long time, instead going over what had happened to him, and pondering what he could do about it.

* * *

Ron 'woke' up at around six in the morning, around an hour before Kim was to leave before school. He didn't hear any movement inside the house. He spoke to Rufus,

"You think she would be up by now…" Rufus chattered back,

"Yeah…it was a long day yesterday…think we should wake her up?" Rufus transformed, shaking his finger before pointing at himself. Ron caught on,

"You should wake her up? Just hope she doesn't have a socket wrench, otherwise she's liable to disassemble you."

Rufus chuckled, before moving off through the door, silent as death itself.

Rufus peered around corners, seeing that Kim's mother was up and moving, seemingly cooking breakfast for her family.

Rufus slowly made his way through the house to the stairs. Like a silent assassin, he slid up them, making his way to Kim's room. He slipped inside. Kim had slept fitfully it seemed, from all the ways she was tossed on her bed. Rufus put himself on her little table, and transformed back into the boombox. Rufus waited till exactly 6:30…then the chaos started…

Kim Possible was not easy to catch off guard. But when you did, more often that not, it would be hilarious. The sight of Kim Possible leaping out of bed due to the 'Naked Mole Rap' being blared at earsplitting volume, then falling over due being tangled in her blankets, was one such occasion.

Kim got up, her haired tossed left and right. She glared at the innocent looking boombox sitting on her bedside table.

"Rufus…I know I have a hammer and wrench somewhere…" It was amazing how fast that boombox vacated the area. Kim shook her head. Then she glanced at her clock.

"CRAP! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!"

* * *

**Here is Chapter 4. Sorry for it being shorter than most. **

**I also got my idea for the main evil to be in this story...lets just say its good **


	5. The Second Car

**Kim Possible: Break Down Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the respective franchises that are featured in this story

**2****nd**** Disclaimer:** I know of at least two other Crossover stories similar to this one. I am in no way copying them or their ideas. I merely wanted to put a story that has been bugging me online

**Story:**

Kim Possible could move with an amazing speed when she wanted to. Showering, picking out a fashionable outfit, putting on essential makeup, putting her hair right, grabbing a quick bite of breakfast ("Hey Mom! Kim stole my toast!"), and getting out the door.

It was then that reality hit, that she didn't have her car anymore. Kim was about to start walking when the garage door rolled up, and Ron rolled out. The Mustang backed up to Kim, and the passenger door opened.  
Kim stared down,

"Thanks for the thought Ron, but you don't have a driver-" Her voice was cut off, as something flickered in the driver's seat. It was a hologram, which eventually shifted into an image of a middle-aged man, wearing a complete police officer's uniform. The man had a mustache, and gestured to the seat. Kim stared. The man opened his mouth, and Ron's voice could be heard,

"I can create the image of a driver, better for blending in. Don't know how to create myself yet Kim, so I had to go with the human Barricade designed." Kim nodded and got into the passenger's side seat.

Ron backed out on the road, and drove towards the high school. Kim sighed,

"On man Ron…you have so much homework…Barkin really didn't let up…and you can't attend classes." Ron chuckled,

"Not to worry, I will be attending class…at least in a way…" Kim raised an eyebrow at the hologram (It really did make talking easier). Then Rufus piped up from the back seat. Kim glanced back at the robotic mole rat, then to the hologram,

"Rufus?" The hologram nodded,

"Yep, Rufus is gonna hide in each class, so I can listen in." Kim nodded…then got a look in her eyes,

"And Rufus can supply video to you as well?" Ron laughed,

"Yep…he's like a mobile webcam…just with a really high quality lens." Kim thoughtfully nodded...then got a weird look in her eyes,

"Ron…Rufus won't go into…every room in the school…right?" Ron didn't answer for a second, and then he got what Kim was talking about. The car swerved as Ron lost control for a second,

"KP! Gah! I'm better than that!"

Kim chuckled…then laughed out loud. She wiped a tear from her eye,

"That's more like the Ron I know." Ron chuckled,

"I'll be here in the parking lot for you after school Kim." Kim nodded,

"Thanks Ron…You really don't need to do-" Ron cut her off,

"It's because of me that your car was wrecked Kim…I don't consider this a problem…besides, its about time I drove you around in something better than my scooter." Kim laughed, Ron had always wanted better for her, something she found absolutely cute about him.

Ron pulled into the parking lot of Middleton High School, and Kim's door opened without her needing to do it herself. Kim got out, and smiled down at Ron,

"See you later."

* * *

Ron was bored out of his skull. Sure, it was fun have Rufus spy for him (He did keep his word and didn't go into the girls locker-room, but she hadn't say anything about the other areas of the school) but now he was just bored. Rufus was skittering around on the roof, when Ron noticed something,

"Rufus, back up a second, look over the back of the building again." Rufus obliged, and Ron saw _her_.

She was keeping a lookout on the school from the bushes, but the thermal imager Rufus was using picked her out at once. No one else had a heat reading quite like her, which was to be expected when she was a walking plasma cannon.

_What the devil was Shego doing near Kim's school? _Ron wondered. He grew worried,

"Rufus, keep an eye on her, this can't be good."

Ron fired up his engine, and slowly started a patrol around the school. His tires crunched the gravel as he slowly drove around the building (It was a school zone after all).

* * *

Shego glared at the school. She was playing recon for Drakken, who wanted to once again learn more about his arch foe (Although Shego personally felt that the only true foe Drakken had was his own intelligence, or lack thereof). She was careful observing the building, when she noticed the police car. A Mustang black and white was driving around the school. She grimaced, and hoped she was out of sight. She studied the car carefully through her binoculars, taking note of the unusual icon on the front paneling, and even more so of the slogan written on the back paneling. She looked up at the driver…and found his staring right back at her.

"Damnit! Busted!" Shego slowly moved back, and ran down the little back road which was used by the Middleton PE class for cross country jogging.

The sound of the police car engine behind her confirmed her fears. The damn cop was on her tail. She glanced over her shoulder, and spotted the blinking red and blue lights.

The pale skinned woman charged down the path and rounded a corner. And nearly ran into a chain link fence. She was about to climb it when the car roared up behind her.

* * *

_Okay buddy…you got her cornered…now what?_ Ron thought…it had been an impulse to chase her, to get her away from Kim's school and the innocent students there. But now he had the tigress cornered, and he knew one thing above all else with Shego: She hated being cornered.

Shego spun around at the police car. She glared at it, her hands igniting in green plasma. She narrowed both her green eyes,

"Okay mister police officer, if you back away right-" It was right about then Shego noticed that there was no driver inside the car. Shego blinked,

"Okay…where are you buster?" She glanced back and forth for the officer.

"Right in front of you." The voice was familiar, and it made Shego jump. She glanced back at the car,

"Stoppable? Buffoon? Where are you" Her hands lit up even brighter. Again, Ron's voice spoke seemingly out of no where,

"How about you power down and you take a nice walk away from Kim's school okay?" Shego glared at the car, which seemed to be the only place that Stoppable could be hiding. She advanced,

"You got to the count of three to come out Stoppable, or I'm tearing that rust bucket apart…one…two."

**Ka-Click!**

Shego blinked, and then her eyes went wide as the car transformed right in front of her. It turned into a giant robot! She stared up at its glowing green eyes. It leaned down towards her, and said one word,

"Boo."

Shego's eyes rolled up into the back of her head from shock, and she pitched backwards, having fainted dead away.

* * *

Ron stared down at Shego's non-moving body. He put his hand on his 'forehead' and rolled his optics. He transformed back into a car as Rufus came running up, following Ron's tire tracks. He glanced down at Shego, then over to Ron, then back at Shego. Ron grumbled,

"She's seen plenty of big robots before, how come she has to faint when she sees me? I'm not that scary!" Rufus put a hand over his eyes, and muttered something that sounded like 'oh brother'. Ron sighed,

"Better put her in the back seat Rufus. Kim can sort it out when she gets out of school. Wait a second…better yet…" Ron dialed into his computer, and asked Rufus to connect to a phone line. Rufus nodded, after stowing away Shego, complete with handcuffs (Although Ron mused that Shego would simply blast her way free) he moved over and plugged himself into a phone line on a nearby telephone pole.

Ron spent only a minute working through the various numbers till he got Wade's place. Wade's mother picked up, but after Ron explaining he was Wade's friend, she changed phones and he heard Wade's voice,

"Hey Ron, how you doing?"  
"This is a business call Wade."

"What sort of business?"

"Shego kind of business"

Wade was quite for a second,

"Shego business? I haven't heard anything…"

"She was hiding out behind Kim's school, keeping a watch or something. I kinda…uh…chased her and she fainted when I transformed. She's handcuffed in my backseat." Wade was quiet,

"Uh, is this a 'call Kim' sorta time?"

"I'd say so. Call GJ too, they should be able to hold Miss Flaming Fists."

* * *

Kim was bored in class when the Kimmuicator beeped at her. She brought it up,

"What's the sitch Wade?" Wade seemed concerned,

"Shego, she's uh…behind your school…and Ron has her trapped…for lack of a better word…he could use your help." Kim nodded,

"Alright," She glanced up at the teacher,

"Gotta go!"

Kim ran the back road till she came to Ron,

"Where is Shego?" Ron seemed kinda…sheepish,

"I swear, I didn't touch her. I just transformed and said 'boo' and she fainted!" Kim blinked, and then glanced in the back seat at her unconscious foe. Then she looked back at Ron, her lip quivering.

Ron was worried,

"Kim?" Kim tried to keep a strait face, but she couldn't. Kim burst into laughter, holding her sides as she laughed. She wiped away tears,

"Ron, I think that's the first time I've ever heard of Shego fainting…" She couldn't stop giggling.

* * *

Shego woke up slowly, a haze of her eyesight being the first sign she was awake. What had caused her to black out? A giant robot transforming from a car?

_No way, I must have dreamed that. I hit my head when I was running from the cop car…the cop car I'm sitting in now._

Shego glanced around, then down at the handcuffs,

"This is embarrassing; I am at least worth the heavy duty ones." She was about to go flaming fists and burn the things off, when a voice bellowed,

"NO PLAMSA IN THE CAR!"

Shego jumped, where was that voice coming from? She glanced around. The voice spoke, this time in a softer tone,

"Listen up Shego, I am the car, no I am not playing tricks on you." Shego glanced at the dashboard,

"You mean you actually…are a giant freakish robot?" A female voice Shego loathed answered that,

"Hey! Ron is many things, but Freakish is not one of them!" Shego looked over the front seat and out the passenger window, to meet the eyes of her nemesis. She glared,

"Hello Princess…" She was about to try breaking out, when a robot…rat…thingy…walked up and sat on the front dash, and waved a finger at her. It looked a lot like that stupid pink mole rat that followed Stoppable around. Stoppable…wait one second, hadn't the Princess told her to not call "Ron" freakish. She got the message,

"Sweet mother of god…the buffoon is a giant robot…"

Kim shook her head,

"About time you got that Shego." She got inside, as Wade's voice came out from the Kimmuicator,

"Hey Kim, Betty Director wants to meet you at Middleton Airport. I've informed her about Shego. She says she has transport ready for Shego as well." Kim nodded,

"Alright, let's go." She got into the passenger side seat. Ron roared off towards the airport, his lights flashing.

* * *

At the airport, Global Justice's hanger was easy to see. Look for all the black SUVs parked around it. Ron rolled up to it, and they opened the main doors just wide enough to let him in, and then slammed them shut once they were inside.

Kim got out, and a few GJ agents hauled Shego from the backseat and stuck her in far better handcuffs. Shego was sat in a corner under guard, as Betty Director walked over to Kim and Ron. She smiled at both,

"Thank you for both coming, and for apprehending Shego as well, an added bonus." Kim and Ron both said "No Big" at the same time, Kim said,

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Ron groaned,

"Not again…" Betty motioned towards an odd object in the middle of the hanger. Kim raised an eyebrow. It was an odd piece of twisted metal, but it was covered in weird symbols. Betty turned to Kim,

"We were hoping You and Ron might be able to help us with a little project."

The now familiar sound of Ron transforming could be heard (Shego cringed again, as she saw Ron's robotic form).

With a heavy thud of each step, Ron walked over to the weird artifact.

"KP, I can read this!" Kim blinked,

"You can?" Ron nodded,

"Yes, it's a weird script, similar to what Barricade naturally speaks. Maybe if I touch it…" Betty spoke up,

"That's not advisable Stoppable, it gives off a weird radiation that-"

**BA-BOOM!**

The rush of light and sound from the shockwave hurled both Betty and Kim to the floor. The blast blew out the windows on the hanger, and the next four hangers on each side as well. Shego was bowled over from it, the agents guarding her slammed into the walls. Ron was sent flying, crashing into both doors leaving a massive dent in both.

Ron lay on his back, blinking,

"That was odd…" Kim got to her feet and ran over to Ron,

"Ron! You alright?" Ron nodded,

"Yeah, that felt really weird…but hey, I figured out what was written on it!" Kim waited, as Ron spoke,

"It said 'Warning! Highly Dangerous!' on it!" Kim rolled her eyes,

"I wonder why…" Betty got to her feet, and glanced at the now demolished artifact. The smoke from the blast was clearing. Her eye went wide,

"Stoppable…Kim…what is that?" Both Kim and Ron looked over at the wreckage…and spotted another…identical…Saleen Police Car sitting in the middle of the wreckage…as if it was brand new…

It also had the Decepticon Logo and the slogan "To Punish and Enslave" written on it…

Kim felt her mouth go dry,

"Ron…is that…Barricade?" Ron got to his feet, the metal on concrete giving loud scraps as he stood up. He glanced down at Kim,

"I think we should find out." He took one step forward.

Shego at this time had gotten up again, still handcuffed. She had been slid against the wall from the blast.

Ron took one step towards the unknown car, and bellowed,

"Barricade! Is that you?"

The car's engine fired up, a mammoth roar. Then a voice spoke, one that sent chills down both Kim and Shego's spines. It was a voice that they had never wanted to hear again.

"Me? Barricade? Me?" Then it burst into laughter as what seemed like an electric current ran over its body as it changed color. The black and white police coloring vanished, although it kept the roof lights. Instead, the unknown car adopted a Black, Red and Purple coloring, and the police logo vanished to be replaced with a mammoth letter **Z** surrounded by a ring of fire. The car's engine roared again, and the voice, so similar to Ron's own, but with an accent that was unmistakable, spoke,

"Booyah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

**Enter the Villain…I think I might have caught you all by surprise with this one here. **

**But who else other than this could give Ron Stoppable a run for his money?**

**I do hope I didn't wreck Shego's image too much, but I have this great idea for a chase, which will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


End file.
